Dancers
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: California, la casa de grandes artistas, compositores, actrices y actores. Y una tonelada de gente famosa. Bien, Jane Foster estaba segura de que nunca se acostumbraría a ello, pero conocer a esta graciosa chica y a su grupo de amigos bailarines con pantalones holgados puede cambiar su mente. Urban Dance!AU. Multipairing.


**X**

_Summary: California, la casa de grandes artistas, compositores, actrices y actores. Y una tonelada de gente famosa. Bien, Jane Foster estaba segura de que nunca se acostumbraría a ello, pero conocer a esta graciosa chica y a su grupo de amigos bailarines con pantalones holgados puede cambiar su mente. __Urban Dance!AU. Multipairing._

_Personajes: Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton, Kate Bishop, Gwen Stacy, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, América Chávez, y más por añadir._

_Advertencia: Exactamente nada, pero agregué un poco de personajes fuera del MCU, como Peter Parker y Gwen Stacy de Spider-man y Kate Bishop y América Chávez de Young Avengers._

_Explicación: Bueno, el otro día estaba en Youtube haciendo exactamente nada y ví este video /h*t*t*p*:*/w*w*w.*you*tube*.*com*/*watch?v*=GV2IJMkHOxk y dije "Nat, Clint y Darcy serían muy buenos para esto", me llamó la atención y me encontré con este canal /*h*t*t*p*:*/w*w*w.*you*tube*.*com*/user/MattSteffanina/ y vi todos los videos y se me vino este AU a la mente xD Va a ser más que puros bailes y todo eso, habrá competencias y como soy una tipa que ama los clichés obviamente habrá triángulos amorosos (?) Espero que les guste xD_

**X**

Jane alzó las cejas y sintió que el grandioso, hermoso e increíblemente caluroso sol de Burbank se colaba entre las ventanas /y sus párpados/. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, y observó a su madre jalando el cordón de sus persianas. Se sentó en su cama lentamente, y se retiró unas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente.

—Despiértate, cariño. Ya son las…—La señora rubia alzó su muñeca para ver su reloj de bolsillo, aun manteniendo las persianas abiertas—Exactamente 7:30 AM. ¿No quieres llegar tarde a la escuela, no?

_"La verdad es que sí"_ Pensó Jane. No le gustaban los lugares ruidosos, calurosos o increíblemente llenos (Todo gracias a crecer en Michigan, un estado prácticamente parte de Canadá) y California tenía una palomita bien ganada en todos los puntos anteriormente mencionados. Había abandonado a sus amigos, amigas y familia en su lugar natal, pero no se podía haber negado al trabajo nuevo de su padre. Foster alzó los hombros, observando a su madre.

—Salte, por favor—Jane lanzó una mirada a su ventana—Me cambiaré.

Vio a su madre salir de su cuarto y se cambió con unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes y unos _flats_ verde brillante. Salió de su habitación, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión. Estaba el noticiero.

—90º grados—Repitió. El calor le molestaba demasiado—Que buen día en Burbank.

—No lo dudo—Dijo su padre a sus espaldas, dando un mordisco a su pan tostado—No estés de malas. El calor es algo que…pasa.

—No estoy de malas—La castaña se levantó del sofá y bebió un poco de la taza de café que estaba en la mesa—Solamente no estoy acostumbrada. Michigan es muy diferente. Muy.

—En muchos aspectos—Rió William—Pero te la pasarás bien. ¿Sabes quién estudió en tu futura escuela? _Blake Lively_. Una actriz juvenil. Eso lo leí en wikipedia.

—No tengo ni idea de quién es—Prosiguió Foster alzando las cejas.

— ¿Quieres que cancele el autobús escolar, o…?

—No. Tomaré el autobús, quiero familiarizarme—Burló Jane—O algo así.

Se escuchó el claxon del autobús. La castaña tomó su mochila, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y salió de su casa. Ese iba a ser un día exageradamente largo.

**X**

—Yo, _Birdboy_.

Darcy se acercó rápidamente al chico de mochila morada, y golpeó fuertemente su hombro. El rubio volteó y alzó las cejas.

—Buenos días, señorita Lewis—Saludó Clint—Me alegra que hayas estado bien estas vacaciones. ¿Yo? Muy bien, gracias.

—Déjate de bromas, nos vimos todo el verano—Darcy rodó los ojos— ¿Ya te aprendiste la coreo de demostración? Hoy son las audiciones para el estudio. A las 4:30 PM.

—Hace una semana—Dijo Clint, alzando el pecho—Soy muy bueno, lo sé. Nat también ya se la aprendió.

—Presumido—Dijo la castaña presionando sus labios—Aunque tal vez podrás conocer a tu media naranja. Alguien que aguante tus chistes malos y tu cara de pitbull.

—O alguien que haga chistes malos y tenga cara de pitbull—Rió Clint, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—Y cara de pitbull no es un insulto. Los perros son adorables.

—Bueno. ¿Te apuras, o qué?—Soltó Darcy—Faltan… 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases y Sam me debe dinero. Necesito recogerlo.

— ¿Qué apuesta ahora?

—El clima.

—Que inteligentes—Rió Barton—Está bien. Sólo porque quiero agarrar buen asiento en tutoría.

**X**

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Observó los pasillos llenos de gente, cada uno hablando en su pequeño grupito. Gente riéndose, besándose, toqueteándose en lugares incorrectos (o correctos). Kate Bishop era una persona social. Una persona llena de amigos, hablando con ellos todos los días. Ellos riéndose de sus chistes, ella riéndose de sus chistes.

Buen ejemplo para alguien que solo tenía amigos de internet. La neoyorquina era, de alguna manera, un bicho raro: ¿Han escuchado sobre la escuela en casa? Era una de esas; claro que no el estereotipo, comía comida normal, sus padres eran dentistas y se vestía como cualquier chica de su edad lo haría.

Pero esto era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Los amigos de sus padres le habían dicho que tiene una personalidad asombrosa y un sentido del humor "memorable", pero tienen aproximadamente cuarenta años y se podrían reír de un perrito nadando y ladrando al mismo tiempo (Y ella también lo haría. Era algo gracioso, hay que admitirlo). El punto era que iniciaría en esa escuela como si sus años en casa estuvieron rodeados de porristas, chicos guapos y fiestas. Sin mentir, claro. Solamente sacaría su resplandeciente personalidad con alguien.

Observó a una chica rubia con una diadema negra siendo claramente intimidada por el ambiente (una nueva, de seguro) y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, para socializar. Tomó el casillero al lado de ella para poderle hablar.

— ¿Debe ser abrumador, no?—Preguntó Kate—El primer día.

—Oh, ni me lo digas—Rió nerviosamente la rubia, mientras metía su mochila en el casillero—Pasé todos mis dieciséis años de vida en casa. Ya sabes, un bichito.

— ¡Dios santo, un bicho! ¡Igual que yo!—Buen trabajo, halcón—Kate Bishop. También estuve en la cárcel.

—Gwen Stacy—La chica alzó las cejas y sacudió las manos con Kate incómodamente—Es raro. Estar acostumbrada a levantarte tarde, sólo tú y tu madre. Y de repente ves a todos… esos.

—Señalaste al pasillo entero—Rió Kate—Parecen raros. Pero es un ambiente saludable, creo. Trata de socializar, o bueno, tratemos.

—Eso haremos—Sonrió Stacy— ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? Quiero ver si mis estereotipos de las películas con estudiantes nuevos son ciertos.

—Es… asesoría.

—Parece que _Tina Fey_ está de nuestro lado—Gwen sonrió, arrugando los ojos y la nariz felizmente.

**X **

Ya había sobrevivido a las dos primeras clases, biología y asesoría. La gente parecía amigable, aunque no había hablado con ninguno de ellos, sus rostros no se veían tan malos. Había llegado lo que más había tenido, y ahora tenía que socializar si o sí.

Camino hasta el patio y se formó en la fila de comida. La chica de adelante estaba hablando alegremente con un chico de piel morena, supuso que del verano.

Observó a su derecha y sintió como si su cerebro se hiciera bolita, huyera de su cabeza y se hubiera llevado sus ojos con el. Un alto muchacho, con una camiseta muy, muy pegada para él, reía a un chiste que su amiga /o novia, recemos que no/ había contado. Su cabello era largo y rubio, hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran los azules mas azules que había visto.

— ¿Guapo, no?—Preguntó la chica castaña, avanzando en la fila y tomando una charola de comida—Es Thor. Míralo, hasta tiene nombre de dios.

—Creo que ya lo vi lo suficiente—Rió nerviosamente Jane, siguiendo en la fila con una charola—No comentarios.

—A mi me sobran—Ronroneó la chica— ¿Cómo te llamas? Tienes cara de María.

—Oh, Jane—Contestó—Soy nueva.

—Sí, tu cara no me parecía familiar—Siguió—Soy Darcy. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Darcy señaló una mesa no muy lejana. Estaba repleta. Estaban sentados una muchacha de cabello rojo y largo, muy bonita. Al lado de ella un chico de piel obscura bromeando con un joven rubio con lentes de sol en la cabeza. También estaba un chico de cabello castaño y con gafas muy grandes, otro con cabello negro peinado ligeramente hacia arriba y una chica de piel morena y de cabello muy rizado.

—Está bien—Jane se mordió levemente su labio inferior.

—Ok.

Se acercaron caminando hacía la mesa y se sentaron en medio de el chico rubio y la latina.

—Chicos, les presento a Jane—Saludó Darcy mientras masticaba un puñado de _jelly beans_—La acabo de conocer.

—Hola. Perdona a Darcy, es algo... diferente—Sonrió la latina—En orden. Soy América, Peter, Anthony, Clint, Sam y Natasha—América señaló a cada uno, y todos hicieron un gesto de saludo a Jane.

—Tony—Gruñó Anthony—Te dije que me llamaras Tony, América. Deja de ser tan mala conmigo. Lo del verano no fue culpa mía.

—Le puedes decir Edward también—Burló Sam sonriente.

—Solo dime Tony. Todos ellos me odian. Empiezo a sentir algo de envidia aquí. Ya se que tengo un sentido del humor envidiable, también soy muy guapo, pero todos son únicos de una manera u otra. Por ejemplo, mira a... Sif—El moreno señaló a una chica, la misma chica que estaba hablando con el dios santísimo y hermoso...—Es bonita, inteligente pero lo que le suma puntos es que tiene el derecho de tocar a Thor. Ese tipo es un dios. Si lo tocas, también te haces un dios.

—Ya entendimos—Bufó Natasha—Son una bola de raros. No sé porque me siento aquí.

—Porque me amas—Lloriqueó Clint sarcásticamente—Amas todo de mi.

—No sé, empiezo a sentir cosas por Peter—La pelirroja alzó las cejas y guiñó un ojo al castaño, quien rió como respuesta—Pero siempre serás mi archienemigo.

—Te amo—Lloró Clint.

— ¿Bueno, me dejan hablar?—Gritó Darcy—La razón por la que le traje aquí, además de que estaba babeando por Thor y de que es mas buena que todos en esta escuela, es por reclutamiento. Mírenla, tiene cara de ser algo especial.

La mesa entera guardó silencio y observó a Jane, quien mordisqueaba sus papas a la francesa confundidamente. Todos tenían cara de concentración total, incluso Tony y Darcy.

—Dime, Jane, ¿Tienes experiencia con el baile?—Preguntó Peter.

—Ehh... yo entrené ballet, y patiné en hielo si eso cuenta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de ballet?—Sam siguió el interrogatorio.

—Ocho años.

— ¿Eras buena?—Dijo Natasha.

—_Err,_ supongo.

—Ok—Sonrió América— ¿Qué te parece acompañarnos después de clase a nuestro estudio de baile? Hoy son las audiciones, pero como somos buenos te vamos a dar un pase especial.

—Me parece... bien—Contestó Foster sonriendo alegremente y alzándose de hombros—Bien.

—Bien—Terminó Tony, sorbiendo de su jugo de uvas.

**X**

_Ya sé, está cortito pero me parecieron muchos personajes para introducir por hoy xD Habrá más personajes, obviamente, también la aparición de un tal Wade Wilson y obviamente Cap y Bucky (?) Dejen review, perritos, un Thor, lo que sea pero déjenme algo :c_

**X**


End file.
